Bizarros códigos implícitos
by supermonstrum
Summary: ¿Qué significa dormir con Cartman, y no por primera vez? Ambos saben que sus personalidades no les permiten tener una relación "normal", sin embargo hay códigos que aclaran todas las dudas y dan cierta estabilidad a toda esa locura. - Cartman/Kyle


Cabe prevenir que tenemos un lemon... sólo eso. Pero nunca está demás advertir. Recuerdo cuando leí mi primer lemon sin saber qué carajo era lemon y quedé en shock. Ahora no, soy un caso perdido que se dedica a cada tanto a hacer limonada.  
No sé de dónde salió esto, debería de haber estado estudiando (fuck). Quice darle un tinte de seriedad a todo esto, a veces las fórmulas tienen que variar y aunque si se trata de Cartyle siempre prefiero más agresión, no pude evitar imaginar que en algún momento, cuando esto se llegue a dar, la actitud de la primaria no puede perdurar de por vida (?). Me dejo de decir estupideces y nada... espero que lo disfruten (en caso de que no, no sean muy crueles ú_u).

* * *

**Bizarros códigos implícitos.**

El sol se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana veneciana del departamento, resultaba extraño escuchar a lo lejos el sonido bullicioso de los automóviles, vendedores de hot-dogs o pretzels. Llevaba casi un año allí pero aún le resultaba tan fuera de lugar el contraste de la ciudad con la tranquilidad del pueblo; porque él era un chico de pueblo y no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Afortunadamente, el piso estaba por la parte más alta del edificio marcando una lejanía, sin mencionar que cuando estaba allí el mundo parecía dividirse en dos: el común y el compartido con Eric. Algo que iba mucho más allá de los aspectos geográficos.

A principios de invierno Kyle había emprendido, junto a muchos de sus amigos, la aventura de cursar en la Universidad de Colorado. Toda una experiencia nueva y bastante difícil: demasiadas calles, líneas de autobús, tiendas, monóxido de carbono en el aire que se hacía notar. Sus padres les habían hablado sobre las diferencias, pero una cosa era imaginarlas y otra vivirlas. Lógicamente se unieron más de lo habitual y se movilizaban en grupo; Craig les daba una gran satisfacción cuando respondía a los ciudadanos "que te jodan" (a Kyle nunca le habían sonado tan maravilloso), Kenny y Eric aportaban lo suyo; Tweek y Butters fueron los que tuvieron más problemas sin embargo con cierta "ayudita", lo consiguieron.

En ese momento se encontraban en vacaciones. Kenny regresó a South Park ya que no le convenía mucho pagar el alquiler de verano cuando podía vivírselo de gratis en casa un par de meses, Stan quería pasar una quincena con su familia e invitó a Kyle. Éste aceptó animado, pero una casual despedida acabó extendiéndose y tuvo que llamarlo al móvil para disculparse y decir que llegaría al pueblo con un día de retraso.

Nunca podría explicar cómo sucedió ni cuándo. Parecía como si alguien hubiese recortado una parte de su año vivido y cada vez que lo memorizaba, automáticamente veía el final: estaba durmiendo, cubierto solamente por las suaves sábanas azules, en la cama de Eric Cartman.

Si imaginarlo resultaba extraño, pensarlo y vivirlo mucho más. Desistió de querer negarlo todo y se entregó al salvaje sentimiento que fue creciendo en él durante el último año de preparatoria. Secreto absoluto, claro estaba, él único que lo sabía era su compañero de cama… ¿novio?, ¿amante?, ¿pareja? No estaba muy seguro de qué demonios eran, tampoco se ponían a discutirlo, los códigos estaban implícitos en cada uno. El castaño no era de ir por allí a liarse a cualquiera, sobre todo porque siempre tuvo una fijación en Kyle; y a Kyle… a Kyle tampoco le llamaba mucho la idea del libertinaje.

Indirectamente se pertenecían, sin necesidad de actuar como una pareja "estándar" o lo que carajo fuera. Escaseaba mucho el palabrerío cursi (lo que no significara que no existía), para comunicar algo estaba la acción; el tono de voz fue uno de los cambios y podía notarse la diferencia entre un "culón" agresivo y el "culón" cariñoso y tiernamente malicioso, lo mismo con "judío" y todas aquellas palabras que no dejaban de usar desde los ocho años.

Kyle se removió perezosamente sobre la cama, los brazos de Cartman le rodeaban la cintura, él siempre terminaba dormido sobre la curvatura del hombro y cuello, le gustaba sentir las cosquillas de su cálida respiración.

—Mmh… —murmuró desprendiéndose el abrazo—. Cartman, ¿qué hora es?

Se frotó los ojos estirando el cuerpo adormilado. Eric no respondió y el chico volvió a insistir.

—Hey, culón, hablo en serio… Stan me debe estar esperando en South Park para hoy…

Nada.

Puso los ojos en blanco y fue hasta el baño, a esas alturas ya no le causaba vergüenza pasearse por el departamento sin nada de ropa, incluso tenía su propio cepillo de dientes allí. Se rascó el muslo derecho y se miró al espejo, entonces sí, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color rosado. Ni en sus más retorcidos sueños creyó que llegaría el día en que alguien conociera todos los rincones de su cuerpo y viceversa, pero allí estaba, en el departamento de Cartman, desnudo luego de haberse acostado y no por primera vez. Ya se había duchado en ese baño, recostado el sillón, husmeado en el guardarropa.

Regresó a la habitación y se encontró con unos ojos negros y viejos de plástico. En una estantería, al lado de la pequeña pila de libros de derecho, estaba el eterno y viejo Sapo Clyde, único sobreviviente del tiempo y la prueba de que Cartman tenía un lado humano (aunque había otros aspectos que también sacaban aquello a la luz). Sonrió de lado, lo tomó y se sentó sobre la cama.

—Tú sí que has visto todo —comentó, sonrojándose aún más. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y hundió la frente en el animalillo de felpa, sin dejar de pensar en que nada de aquello tenían sentido, pero le causaba un placer indescriptible que no tenía intenciones de terminar—. Mierda… la de veces que el gordo debió hablar mal de mí contigo.

Eric se removió, gimoteando en voz baja. Kyle bufó y buscó entre la pila de ropa amontonada en el suelo, su ropa interior y la camisa del castaño, abrochándose todos los botones. Se desplomó sobre el sofá de la sala y prendió el televisor, tras unos minutos de zapping sonrió al pescar Family Guy. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, así que dejó.

—Dios, no puedo creer que te siga gustando esa mierda —comentó aquella voz socarrona.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera protestar, Cartman le colocó su gorro verde hasta taparle los ojos, lo empujó con fuerza y se sentó a su lado, quitándole el control remoto y cambiando de canal.

—Ya, idiota, ¿no que estabas durmiendo? —le reclamó, acomodándose el gorro.

—Si quieres ver eso, hazlo en tu casa no en la mía —advirtió apagando el televisor directamente—. Judío idiota —murmuró.

—Bien, si tanto te jode me voy —exclamó, se puso de pie y fue a la habitación para recoger todas sus cosas y terminar de vestirse.

—Oh, no actúes como un marica.

Eric lo tomó por las axilas para acomodarlo sobre su regazo, le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y mordió sus labios con fuerza mientras metía la lengua dentro de la boca del pelirrojo, que lo abrazaba también pero por la nunca, tironeando de sus cabellos con suave brusquedad. Kyle dejó escapar un gemido dentro la boca del otro, sintiendo como el corazón volvía a acelerarse y las yemas ajenas dibujaban curvas sobre su espalda bajando más y más, jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior.

—Mh, ya, Cartman, en este sillón nos sentamos a jugar videojuegos con los demás —pidió. Cartman puso su mirada más maliciosa y se relamió.

—¿Y a mí qué?

Lo recostó sobre el mueble en un movimiento rápido, desabrochándole la camisa con los dientes, sus manos las tenía ocupadas masajeándole la entrepierna. Los grandes ojos color café se deleitaban y observaban como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se arqueaba y estremecía al tiempo que sus manos buscaban, toscamente, algo que hacer. Era inevitable, volverían a hacerlo antes de que partiera a South Park.

Kyle se dejó llevar y le hacía cosquillas con la respiración de su nariz, se detuvo en el cuello y le dio fuertes mordiscos mientras chupeteaba la piel hasta dejarle manchas rojizas. Hincó los dientes con más fuerza al sentir su sopa interior deslizándose por entre las piernas.

—¡Qué no muerdas, judío! —ordenó, acariciándole los muslos. Abrió un poco las piernas y una risita salió de sus labios—. Oh… aún no puedo creer que ustedes…

—Deja de joder con eso —chilló fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Pero, ¿de verdad no duele? —continuó, mordiéndose el labio para parecer más serio.

—Es tradición e higiene, idiota, no le veo la gracia. —Tenía la irritante costumbre de dedicar un par de segundos a su circuncisión, como si fuera un fenómeno divertidísimo. Sin importar cuánto le insistiera o insultara, no cambiaría ese jodido hábito. —Ya, culo gordo, ¡basta! —insistió, empujándole el rostro con su pie izquierdo.

—Oh, bien, bien —se rindió, apartando el pie y reacomodándose sobre el cuerpo del de ojos verdes.

Cartman volvió a acariciarle los muslos, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta más atrás y Kyle gimió al sentir dos dedos en su entrada. Luego de la primera vez se volvía innecesario ese procedimiento, pero al castaño le gustaba hacerlo. Los giró, alternando lentitud y velocidad, cosa que en lo enloquecía; su miembro estaba más que tieso y el otro lo restregó contra el suyo. A un metro de allí yacía el Sapo Clyde sobre el suelo alfombrado, único espectador del sexo matutino. Volvió a besarlo de aquella manera candente que sólo Eric conseguía, sacó los dedos de su entrada y lo sujetó de las finas caderas para acomodarlo y así penetrarlo.

El pelirrojo le clavó las uñas sobre los brazos, sintiendo una oleada de éxtasis invadiendo sus cinco sentidos y lamió el torso del castaño saboreando la piel. Cartman comenzó el vaivén nada lento, tomó su erección y presionó la punta con el dedo pulgar, los otros se deslizaban alrededor, ocasionándole un infernal cosquilleo que lo obligó a pedir más. Sus jadeos fueron ahogados con un beso intenso y la lengua, pero Kyle hizo más fuerza y fue la suya la que recorrió la boca del castaño con sus dientes, estirándole el labio inferior sin dejarlo ir; acabó por aferrarse a su cintura con las piernas y Cartman le acarició las nalgas sin parar de gemir y reír a la vez.

Le hundió el gorro hasta debajo de los ojos de nuevo y, por unos instantes, quedó a ciegas. Una mano presionándole el miembro, la otra deslizándose por su trasero, los labios húmedos y la lengua paseándose por sus pezones. No podía competir contra aquello, no podía reaccionar para ser recíproco, mas su relación siempre fue una lucha y quedarse atrás era equivalente a la humillación, por ende ponía el mayor esfuerzo en concentrarse y darle más velocidad al ritmo hasta que se corrió dentro suyo.

Una vez que Cartman se salió, Kyle lo hizo girarse para quedar encima y comenzó un camino de besos hasta que se perdió debajo del ombligo y su lengua rozó todo lo que encontró. Sonrió de satisfacción al escuchar la voz del castaño pidiéndole que parara y ver sus mejillas tan sonrojadas como antes lo estaban las suyas. La vulnerabilidad que tenía cuando le hacía aquello era algo que le fascinaba. Lo único que se escuchaba en la sala eran los gemidos y agitadas respiraciones de ambos, los cojines de terciopelo y los autos del otro lado. Intentó apartarlo con las manos, pero Kyle amenazó con morder fuertemente si seguía resistiéndose.

—Y-ya, Kyle… voy a arrancarte esos dientes —amenazó en vano.

No respondió, sino que presionó con fuerza.

—Oh, bien, m-me rindo, Kyle, tú ganas… Kyle, ¡que pares, carajo! —gritó.

El pelirrojo continuó su tarea con más suavidad hasta que se cansó y pasó a morderle los muslos, dejándole marcas iguales a las del cuello. Desde su primera vez, se dio cuenta la grata sensación que le causaba morder el cuerpo de Cartman, traía una especie de poder bizarro dejar pequeñas marcas y oírle jadear, retorcerse, apretar las sábanas o cojines con fuerza.

No importaba la situación, fuera como fuera, siempre acaban así: en una lucha interminable.

Eric lo tomó de la nariz con fuerza y lo alejaron de aquella zona, entre protestas del pelirrojo, para enfocarlo nuevamente en los labios del castaño. Ambas lenguas se disputaban en cuál boca danzar y, finalmente, los dedos del castaño se entrelazaron toscamente con los suyos. Kyle sonrió y también se corrió.

…

Su celular sonó, el tono indicaba que era Stan. Kyle atendió y le dijo que tomaría el autobús de la tarde, así que en la madrugada del día siguiente estaría en la terminal de South Park, mientras intentaba no quejarse de los fuertes pellizcos que el castaño le daba en el trasero. Siempre hacía aquello cuando atendía las llamadas luego de haber follado.

—¿Me llevas a la estación a las nueve? —pidió, apretujándose contra él en el catre.

—Sí, claro… chupa mis bolas, judío…

—¿Y si les hinco el colmillo de nuevo? —amenazó juguetón, luego rió ante la expresión del castaño—. En serio, sino tendré que irme más temprano.

—Bien, bien —se rindió, rodando los ojos—. Te llevaré a la jodida estación.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, contemplándose serios.

Kyle no estaba seguro de si tenía que decirlo o no, tampoco recordaba haberlo dicho anteriormente ni oírlo de la boca ajena. A veces temía que no fuera correspondido de la manera en la que quería, entonces, para ahorrarse el posible malestar, dejaba todo como estaba, que fluyera y listo. Sin embargo, en ese instante se vio con la necesidad de arriesgarse. Rompiendo con la ausencia de palabras concretas, después de todo, ¿qué era realmente todo aquello? ¿Qué tanto se puede odiar a alguien para dejarlo dormir sobre su propia cama?

Tragó en seco, el labio inferior le tembló levemente, tomó aire y lo dijo:

—Cartman.

—¿Qué, Kyle?

—Yo… Ya sabes, esta no es la primera vez que lo hacemos y… no estoy seguro, pero yo… yo te… yo —titubeó.

El dedo índice posándose en sus labios lo interrumpió. La expresión del castaño también iba en serio, pero una sonrisa reconfortante amagaba a escapar de él, obviamente se esforzaba para que no pues su personalidad era así. Había cambiado un poco, sólo un poco para que las cosas fueran más estables y fue ahí que Kyle comprendió que todo aquello si tenía algo de recíproco, nada más que costaba expresarlo verbalmente.

—Yo también, Kyle —respondió.

La clave en todo, residía en bizarros códigos implícitos.


End file.
